


shattered

by Yosu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Freeform, Past Character Death, Shattering - Freeform, ruby FUCKING dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: in which ruby dies and sapphire is gone.oh, and blue pearl is there.





	shattered

Sapphire doesn't believe it.

Ruby's shattered?  _Her_ Ruby?

Sapphire thinks it's a joke at first. That the red shards on the ground are some other gem, and that Ruby is hiding somewhere -- and is going to yell ' _surprise!_ ', and this horror would be over.

But it's not. Ruby is  _gone_. Garnet is _gone._

And most importantly, Sapphire is  _gone._

\---

"I'm so sorry." Pearl comforts, patting Sapphire on the back. "We tried so hard and I-"

Sapphire ignores Pearl, sitting alone in her icy cold room. She'd much rather prefer being in Ruby's room, but she can't enter it.  _Ruby_ needs to be there. And Ruby just isn't.

She holds the collection of red shards in her hands. 

She wants to say ' **I'm sorry** ' and ' **I still love you** '. But she can't speak. 

\---

"Sapphire!" Steven calls. "We found Blue Pearl!"

Sapphire doesn't look at the gem entering the temple.

"...A sapphire...?" The new gem repeats.

And Sapphire doesn't respond.  _Why should she?_

"Yep and she should--" Steven pauses.  _And she should be with Ruby._ But that can't happen anymore.

Sapphire clutches something in her hands that isn't there anymore (she doesn't know long it was when Pearl bubbled Ruby's shards.)

Sapphire can do things. But she feels hollow. She enters the burning room -- _Garnet's room_ \-- and she sees bubbles of a gem that can't exist anymore.

\---

"My clarity, it's been a millennia since I've seen you." Blue Pearl speaks to Sapphire, her voice soft and quiet. "Last I saw you... you became the fusion and ran away."

Sapphire looks at the pearl -- and by the stars, it's Blue Diamond's Pearl. Slender body and slender legs, pale blue skin and light wavy blue hair, a blue leotard and a satin tutu.

How Steven found her, how he recruited her, Sapphire has no clue.

"I..." Sapphire chokes out, her voice hoarse. "I can no longer  _be_ the fusion."

Blue Pearl (or maybe, just Blue) tilts her head in confusion, a blue eye visible through wavy periwinkle hair. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ruby... _My_ Ruby was..."

\---

Sapphire enters the Burning Room -- the first time in forever. And it's just to retrieve Ruby's shards.

 


End file.
